Epoch-class heavy carrier
Name: Epoch-class heavy carrier Craft: UNSC Epoch-class heavy carrier Type: heavy carrier Scale: capital Length: 2,563 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 2,563; skeleton: 256/+10 Passengers: 3,375 troops; 170 other personnel Cargo Capacity: 61,510 metric tons Consumables: 10 years Hyperdrive: x6,160 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 4 Hull: 7D+2 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons *'1 Light MAC - 56A2F9' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-24/48/96 Atmosphere Range: 1-48/96/192km Rate of fire: once every 5 seconds Damage: 10D *'2 Mark 15 Breakwater naval coilgun batteries' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-12/24/48 Atmosphere Range: 1-12/24/48km Damage: 7D+1 *'12 M66 Sentry autocannons' : Fire Arc: turrets: 6 port, 6 starboard Crew: 0; Automated Scale: walker Skill: Automated: Starship Gunnery: 4D Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 1-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'20 M4020 Bident missile pods' : Fire Arc: 8 forward, 6 port, 6 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-12/24/48 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,200/2,400/4,800m Ammo: 15 per pod Damage: 5D *'70 M58 Archer Missile Pods' : Fire Arc: 20 forward, 25 port, 25 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-8/17/34 Atmosphere Range: 1-17/34/68km Ammo: 30 per pod Damage: 5D+2 *'12 M870 Rampart point defense guns' : Fire Arc: turrets: 6 port, 6 starboard Crew: 0; Automated Scale: walker Skill: Automated: Starship Gunnery: 4D Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 1-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'20 M810 Helix point defense guns' : Fire Arc: turrets: 10 port, 10 starboard Crew: 0; Automated Scale: walker Skill: Automated: Starship Gunnery: 4D Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 1-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D Description: The Epoch-class heavy carrier was a carrier starship classification employed by the UNSC Navy. The Hull classification symbol for Epoch-class ships was "CV". Class History Epoch-class carriers were the core of many Battle Groups during the Insurrection and early parts of the Human-Covenant war. One particular Epoch-class, the UNSC Atlas, was the site of a particularly bad fight between John-117 and a group of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in 2525. The fight resulted in two ODSTs dead and two severely injured and permanently marred the relations between the ODSTs and SPARTAN-IIs. Design At 35,000,000 metric tons, the Epoch-class was the heaviest carrier in service in the UNSC. Epoch-class carriers outweigh the Poseidon and Orion classes of carriers. As it plays a vital role in UNSC fleets, the Epoch-class carrier has the ability to take extensive damage during combat. Hangars The Epoch-class carrier contained 12 hangar bays, each of which held three dropships and two fighters. Configurations Multiple configurations of Epoch-class carriers existed. The UNSC Atlas was one type of configuration. Complement The Epoch-class usually carries 800 Marines. They also carry a number of strike fighters and troop transports. It could also hold up to 36 Dropships and 24 fighters. Source: *Halo Wiki: Epoch-class heavy carrier *thedemonapostle